1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element for fitting parts according to the preamble of patent claim 1, to a spring ring according to claim 9 and to a fitting according to claim 10.
2. Summary of the Invention
The object of the invention is to provide a fastening element for fittings or fitting parts which is relatively uncomplicated and makes simple mounting possible.
This object is achieved by means of a fastening element having the features specified in patent claim 1.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are as specified in the dependent claims.
The invention is explained in more detail below by way of example., with reference to drawings in which: